Rise Up
by The Raven's Song
Summary: After going back in time to save his parents, Finn returns to a revolutionary Earth fighting between the Underground Rebel Forces and the Joining Kingdoms known as Union Square. It has been eight years now since the war began, but when the love of his life gets caught in the crossfires will he end his life of heroism forever?


**Fionna:**

All minors under the age of eighteen are required by law to remain indoors by nineteen hundred hours, no exceptions.

Anyone with enough balls to venture from the safety of their homes and into the streetlights has a 15% chance of making it back, what with all the _pests_ running around. A person could get slaughtered by the infected, butchered by biters or worse, get arrested by O.S.

That's Commanding Officer Summers. He's in charge of Unit Five's current task force and the many small police departments in the area. Well known for his deeply creased forehead and over all up-tight nature. O.S. decided that in order to avoid another misdiagnosis-the gates of the quarantine zone here in post war Iowa be sealed off from twenty-two hundred hours to O' four hundred hours. In other words, when the sun goes down nothing's coming in or out. But that's when _they_ try to squeeze in like rats under a door.

No one is allowed inside without proper identification and a passing medical exam grade of no less or greater than ten. Ten is human, anything higher is mutant and anything lower is infected.

If a person was born after the war, for example my generation, like any other child they went to school.

* * *

Thirteen years ago…

Sunrise Elementary School and Daycare on 1175th street and Carnation was entering its fifteenth successful academic year in the late winter of 1038AA. The first few days had gone by so fast, by the second week the students were playing on jungle-gyms in the schoolyard while the snow fell like ashes. It was my first day. Five, maybe ten minutes before class was suppose to start I got there in the backseat of my parent's faded brown Chrysler VJ Valiant that Bobby fixed up.

Dad, God, he was like a tree. He stepped out of the driver's seat with this pure authoritative might; just to open my door, unbuckle me from my booster seat, and kiss me-_his _daughter's cheek.

Dad took my hand and walked me over to the gate were the doctors greeted us with white surgical masks and latex gloves. Faint rays of sunlight shined down in through the blue nylon tent they took us into. It smelled like chlorine or bleach maybe, way to clean for my nose. I looked up to my dad and tugged on his sleeve lookinmg for some form of comfort.

"Don't be afraid, it's just a little shot. Okay?"

I nodded my head 'yes.' Meanwhile, the doctor they had on staff set his briefcase looking thing down on the floor, released the clasps, and removed the loaded triple barrel syringe from its dark velvet lining-Labeled "BIOTrinit3." I couldn't see his name tag so for now well just call him "Doc." Doc was tall but not as tall as Dad. Tall like an angel who hid his dark tanned face from the world and eyes bluer than the sky, but not as blue as Dad's and mine.

Doc told me and my dad that I had to lie on my stomach. Of course I was pretty skeptical but my dad told me everything was going to be okay, so naturally I believed him. The plastic sheet rustled while I got comfortable. My dad laughed a little messing up my bangs.

"You good, kiddo?"

"Yup… I'm as ready as I'll ever be, bring it on." I sighed lowering my chin onto my crossed arms. Shots didn't bother me so much, but it is weird feeling the needle inside you. Almost like when some one first tells you how musquitos wiggle their straw tounges into your skin and steal your presous red fluids right from under your nose and you can't help but feeling violated. Dad held my hand throughout the whole ordeal. Dad nodded to Doc, who nodded back at him, who nodded back at me. We were all a go for the procudure. Then I felt a waft of cold air hit the top side of my cheek and Doc's rubber gloves pulling on the waist of my jeans, leggings and panties. All the blood in my body rushed up to my face and I tightened my grip on my dad who was still laughing. Doc wiped my skin with those cold little alcohol wipes. I braced myself for the worse.

Then came the shots.

THREE MOTHER FLUFFING GIANT ASS NEEDLES IN MY HIP. Dad said I cried for twenty minutes like a litle girl, with my hair stuck to my face. I don't believe that though 'cause I'm pretty tough.

Before he let me go with my teacher he pulled me aside. His baseball mitt hands zipped my coat up to my neck. "Where's your hat?" Dad asked tucking my oversized gloves into the cuff of my sleeves.

I shrugged my shoulders.

Dad smiled unevenly and swiped his white knit hat off his head then gave it to me, pulled it over my head. It covered my eyes a little bit and I laughed while my dad hugged me goodbye. Dad blessed my day so that goodness and mercy followed me on my way to school. I never doubted that my father and my mother were meant to be. I mean how could a man and a woman be married for thirteen years, have a child and not meant to be together?

In the class room I took off my winter coat and stowed it away in my cubby with my tattered gloves, I thought about removing my hat before deciding I wanted to keep it with me.

My new teacher greeted the class and perched herself at the edge of the desk, she was very pretty with her reddish hair and snow white smile. Smiling politely with her clipboard hugged to her chest and a piece of chalk in the other waiting for the murmurs her entry had brought about to hush over. A minute later she cleared her throat, went to the black board and began to write as she spoke: "WELCOME TO CLASS 5-2!"

She told us she was so excited for this year and the long list of books we would be reading, which was slightly interesting. Her name was Mrs. Petrikov and she spoke ever so softly, so softly that you sometimes had to really strive to hear her at all. Mrs. Petrikov was always patient; never shouting, she kept her temper under control at all times, even when the other students gave her the worst answers.

* * *

_**Guys please review!**_


End file.
